


com-Passion

by Hetero_Orthopedics



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetero_Orthopedics/pseuds/Hetero_Orthopedics
Summary: 槙岛圣护死了，按照约定，我杀死了他，在麦田边，在天上深紫、微红的花朵凋谢之时。他把他的安全屋交给了我，他全部的正在腐朽的书稿，微热散尽的肉体，断于枪响一刻的自由之丝，他的剃刀，那曾是与他心脏最接近的物件，而今后将被迫与我逃亡。黄昏的风将晚霞吹落成花瓣，死亡蒙上了他的双眼，正如黑夜的纱幕降临。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 1





	com-Passion

**Author's Note:**

> 纯架空 无科幻成分
> 
> （目前还看不出来的）私家侦探狡x学者槙
> 
> （经过槙润色后的）第一人称狡

我与槙岛圣护相遇于1959年，彼时他是国内有名的学者，著述颇丰，老式优雅的文字暗藏着恶趣味的挑衅，他晦涩的专著是最受追捧的装潢，时人总是购买一本装饰门面，然后束之高阁，就像女士们的饭后闲谈少不了有他出场的、暧昧的同性爱话题。不要误会——那时我们还不认识对方，至少于我，他仅存在于报纸中我永远翻过不看的一页。

秋天时，我国与邻国P国的政治危机略有缓和，其标志之一，就是名为访问实则试探的双边游戏。槙岛圣护也在其中。一天，我突然被杂贺叫至他的高仿流水别墅，他向我仔细介绍了槙岛圣护这个与财阀、官员有着古怪“友谊”的年轻“哲学家”；与他相反，杂贺早早地被放逐，沦为“杂贺前教授”。

“有兴趣吗，狡啮，”马克杯中的咖啡着陆不稳泛出波纹，为杂贺的前额添了新的皱纹，“也是时候结束你每日与枪械、爱尔兰咖啡为伴的单身汉生活了。”

我反驳了爱尔兰咖啡那半句（“太麻烦了”），但仍然仔细思考了杂贺吐出的每个字，如同面对一门崭新的语言。杂贺说，槙岛圣护的书通篇是对制度和稳定的破坏欲，并佐以一些对人道和秩序的不屑，用复杂华丽的辞藻作糖衣包裹一下，最后，他扭曲幽默感的艺术结晶就这样被印刷厂端上了良善市民的写字桌。奇怪的是，日益严苛的审查制度伤不了他分毫，泉宫寺的流水线满载着他的铅字，政府一次次原谅他，像原谅一个调皮的早慧儿童。

“是政府所托？”我指的是这趟过于神秘的旅行的邀约，当然也不指望得到什么富有教益的答案。这份邀请向我招手，它像是浓雾掩罩的陷阱，并非因诱饵而诱人，而是因为存在陷阱的可能性请我入瓮。我的表情过于陶醉了，仿佛鼻腔里已全是木质香味的湿雾。杂贺捕捉到我晃神的一刻，第一次有了笑容，对于说服我这件事，显然是游刃有余。

“猎犬已经开始工作了吗？不过，”他的笑容消失了，“可得当心对方也是狩猎方。

“但老实说，不是。本次出行由禾生牵头。她应该没有主动提出带上槙岛，很可能只是默认了槙岛的随行申请。”

“他会申请汇报？”

“也是。”杂贺显然认同了槙岛的特殊性。

随后是尴尬的沉默。我感到我们都在试探着躲避某个核心。杂贺呷咖啡的声音。

“所以，”我换了一个话题，试图打破沉默，“我只需要看住他，其他随便——”

杂贺拿出一张照片。是槙岛。

看到照片的瞬间，我明白了，我什么也不用问。换句话说，一切也只能我裁决。

离开杂贺家的时候，杂贺说，他并不想让我做什么，只是感到一种为我们传话的必要，而这种必要，他也不知从何而来。他向我交代了一些琐事，比如P国安全屋的地址，虽然今晚就得出发但哪些书得看，“为了槙岛”，他说。所幸大部分我都读过，不知道和素未谋面的人有着几乎一致的阅读兴趣是幸或不幸，总而言之，我挑了几本槙岛的书（扉页没有肖像），还有唯一的一张照片，戴上头盔，绝尘而去。

就结果而言，我是在一间同性恋酒吧成功见到了槙岛。跟踪确实无聊又折磨人，即使交由本能也是如此，我略去此类，谈谈飞机上的事吧。槙岛的照片很模糊，像是故意从监控截取的剪影，只能看出是白发，是男性，模糊的色块草草排列，却让我瞬间感受到了强烈的孤独，仿佛这份孤独亦出于我自身。我把这张照片插进书页，照相纸锋利的边缘亲吻书脊，槙岛嘲弄而疯狂的笔调勾勒的世界展现在脑中，清晰地重叠于他模糊的面容之上。他用几乎铺张的文字谈论谎言与人类，也即是疯狂地谈论自己，但又极有分寸地加上种种繁复的修饰，牵着读者的鼻子到另一个同样惊世骇俗的论点。但恐怕我仍不同于普通的读者：每过三页，我就会停下，翻出模糊的“书签”再看一遍，再过两页，喉咙已莫名地烧灼起来。我已无力为自己调音；我只想见到他。

访问团下榻于市中心豪华的B饭店，有侍应生，也有繁忙上下的电梯，槙岛的房间是217。无聊的晚宴开始前，他假装身体有恙，从饭店正门溜了出去，大有招摇过市之感。我遂了他的愿，反正这次旅行也没有受任何委托，不受职业道德限制，我点了根烟，心想，倒不如自己找槙岛问个清楚——也就是同样坦荡地尾随在后，像条黑犬，踩过路灯下不断跳跃往返的影子。夜风吹过槙岛浅灰风衣的衣领，遮住后颈的柔软发丝时而会被车辆疾驶产生的气压撩起，屡屡淡香渗进意识，薄荷与焦油与尼古丁反而使我的嗅觉更加灵敏。有一次，前方的脚步停下了，我猜想他是否终于决定回头，面对我，结果只是找到一间破旧的二手书店，搜刮了一本中世纪袖珍抄本。不大，可以揣进口袋，但他选择拿在手上，拐进都市更深更暗处。接着，我们经过了阴暗的小巷，钠蒸汽灯时而闪烁的桥洞，列车的声响碾过耳膜，眼前就是毫不起眼的E酒吧，许多衣冠楚楚之人也汇聚于此。槙岛将抄本丢进口袋，在台阶前驻足片刻，挑衅地偏过头，勾起嘴角，暗示他的跟踪者。

这样的酒吧并不少见，拘谨，毫不出格，除了店里只有各色男人。过去（几乎是所有国家），有人喜欢大肆张扬，将同性爱视为时尚，就有更多的人潜进夜色偷偷摸摸，因为失败卑微的性交易被揍得鼻青脸肿，钱财也被洗劫一空。现在看来，我在这家店里就是这样的角色——不少绅士以复杂的眼光打量着我，而我不该也本不会如此引人注目。

槙岛点了一杯红茶，坐下——这不算反常，毕竟这里的人都浅尝辄止，醉翁之意不在酒罢了——一位美丽的金发青年，走来向槙岛搭话，而他必定是有备而来。槙岛会说流利的P国语，但他没有打断青年结结巴巴的日语，该说青年的每句话槙岛都感到毫不意外呢。不一会儿，我就发现P国培养的间谍演技真是糟透了，无论是搭讪还是接头，一秒就能暴露，前者暴露给槙岛，后者则逃不过我的眼睛。

“不好意思，我和这位先生有约了，”槙岛用日语说道，人造烛光下虹膜的颜色近似夕阳。我知道他指的是我，于是假装刚注意到他，掐灭了快燃尽的万宝路。槙岛的眼睛充满笑意，在谁看来都是危险而美丽的事物，像是蛇类的黄水晶。对上视线的那一秒，我耳内的压强一下变了，周围的噪声全部沉入深海，我则沿着螺旋向他走去，每一步都能听见金属的回响，仿佛在剥去命运斑驳的锈蚀。

座椅很柔软。对面的槙岛抿了一口红茶。我的烟瘾又要犯了。

“你是槙岛圣护。”

他轻轻笑了。也许对方听出我哑着嗓子，也许对方也很局促。室内很温暖，他早已脱下风衣，白色的发梢使整个场景都有些虚化。我无法忽略那条横亘在我们之间的暧昧的光晕。

“而你是狡啮慎也。我一直对你那敏锐的观察力很有兴趣。杂贺还好吗？”

这就算寒暄结束了。我们毫不在意地用日语交流，双方都知道P国间谍就在邻座窃听，也知道水平低劣，不必在意。这次捉弄和他大部分的恶作剧一样，只是出于无聊和恶趣味。“你又是为何要来这间酒吧呢，狡啮？不像我，你并不是那种会爱上漂亮P国男孩的无聊作家。”

“比起离群索居的作家，你更像是专程毒害青年的渎神者。”

“那你是要为我送上一杯毒芹汁，还是同我一起叛国？”

“我会好好记录你的死亡。”

他短促地笑了一声，接着闭上了双眼，颇为宁静。

真奇怪，明明是第一次见面，我们就像多年好友一样唇枪舌剑（也许是我单方面在刻薄），丝毫不考虑有多少可能成为谶言。我佩戴多年的礼节面具一下就碎裂了，很难说不带着某种残忍的快意。

槙岛起身，披上风衣，显然是要从门口离开。邻座的间谍被他突然的离去吓了一跳，狼狈地摔在地上。我和槙岛嘲弄地看了他一眼。槙岛圣护高兴地向我宣布：“死亡可是人的抒情内核，狡啮慎也。”接着，抛给我一把锈铜钥匙，正指向楼上的酒店。

酒吧里突然安静，随后又爆发出一阵阵欢呼和嘘声。摔在地上的P国小伙很想爬起来去追槙岛，反而被爱慕者们伸出的双手挡住了视线。我披上外套，冲进幽暗的消防通道。终点是最高层，13楼，不吉的数字，无神论者的最爱。确认有携带武器后（一把中规中矩的左轮手枪），我侧身站在房门前，希望能在转动钥匙的瞬间，就做好应敌的准备。

古旧的房门吱吱呀呀转开，水银般的月光倾泻于窗前。瞬间，银光一闪，我握枪的手腕已被掐住，槙岛将我拽进房间，狠狠地压在门上，剃刀锋利的刃尖与我的喉咙仅有毫米之隔。他将我的手腕像不自然的方向扭曲，以迫使我松开手枪，成功在即，发丝微微晃动，我抓住破绽，左手反扣，将他绊倒在地，剃刀划过木制家具，又是一大笔花销。他试图反向借力压制我，但枪口已经抵上了他被发丝遮住的额头。他目光一转，手腕转向重新用力，剃刀又逃出了我的钳制，竭尽全力却只是颤颤巍巍吻上我的颈部肌肉。“平局？”靠腹部肌肉支撑的他气喘吁吁，目光发狠又带着兴奋，他瞳孔中的我肯定也一模一样。我原谅了他的反复无常，答应他：“嗯。”

他一下瘫了下去，白色衬衫湿透了，而这决不能全怪在刚才的运动上（他的心率快得像兔子）。我靠着冰冷的墙面坐下，却冷不防地被槙岛握住了手。他把留有残热的剃刀塞进了我手里。冷汗分泌在手与手、手与刀之间，黏腻又恶心，使得每一步挪动都如履薄冰，又确实无误地传递着他绷紧的脉搏。越接近他的胸腔，槙岛心脏的鼓动就越诱人。他问，狡啮慎也，你有试过自杀吗？

他直接回答，他试过，在大学的时候。他尝试用剃刀划开自己的胸口（这时他指挥着我的手，用剃刀重画出当时的伤口），但是被教授发现了。教授明明知道，自杀的可能性摆在面前时，有些人很难抗拒，无论是出于证明自由，还是想完全掌控生命。但教授还是被我吓坏了。但现在他补充道，就算必须与这“恼人的颤栗”（他这么形容心跳）相伴一生，他也不会选择用自杀来解决了，因为被强迫选择自杀的自由不是自由，他追求的死亡核心也绝不是廉价到唾手可得的自杀。他的语速和心跳一同加快，到最后一句的结尾又诡异地放慢了。

“你想杀了我，对吧，狡啮慎也？”

不等我回答，槙岛就吻上了我的唇。

槙岛比我想象的要轻，和我想象的一样白，一样透明，透过银白的月光，像活着，又像死了一样，但我比谁都更有资格证明他的存在，哪怕他马上就化作一抹幻影离去。他环住我的脖子，在我耳边絮絮叨叨说个不停，呼出热气的嘴巴是他身上仅次于心脏的热源。他狡猾的眼神是否也在包围、抚摸、切割我的肉体？我放下槙岛，他马上陷进床的拥抱，被解开的衬衫因为冲击散在两侧，他的目视反而变得更加放肆，逡巡于我半裸的躯体，仿佛在检查、舔舐留下的秘密咬痕。于是我不甘示弱，吻住了他亲手造就的伤口——不深，只是新的血珠渗出，在翻起的白色表皮处挂成一串，旧的早就干涸，成为白色衬衫的焦糖色污渍。我按住他带有薄茧的右手，十指相扣，嘴里全是属于他的腥甜味道，只要这颗心脏还没停止跳动，心的饥渴永远不会餍足。

他喘着气说：“我有说过吗？狡啮，我喜欢你锐利的目光。”

我想让他别说话，别乱想了。

醒来后，我去冲了个澡，结束时槙岛也醒了，他正披着衬衫倚坐在窗台上。他手上夹着从我口袋里顺来的万宝路，橙红的光点在城市紫铜色的夜幕中若隐若现，烟灰来不及掉下就被高层的风卷走。他总是若有所思向远方望去，极危险的动作又极平衡，衣角和白发被风吹向目光所指，只是前者会猎猎作响。他可以思考自己消失后的世界吗，也会反复品味不被人理解的孤独，但至少，因为抗拒不了坠楼的诱惑而纵身一跃，对他来说是无比寂寞的死法。

于是，我走上前，拽回他执烟的右手，把他拉进怀抱。他睁大了双眼，又马上释然，与我在窗边一同等待黎明的到来。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 引用：  
> https://nostalgiantis.lofter.com/post/30f5d39f_1c6eddfdc


End file.
